Love Like This
by olivialovesyou
Summary: Cato entered the 74th Hunger Games knowing he was going to win, but could one girl ruin his chances?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my first fanfic for THG I just love Cato/Katniss, honestly cannot get enough hahah! **

* * *

"District 12? An 11 for the girl from _District 12?"_ Clove was outraged, I could see it in her face, I knew her very well, she knew me very well

She knew me too well, she's like an annoying sister, as much as I would appreciate her support in the early days inside the arena, I'm looking forward to killing her, she's the only one who knows that I have emotions, that I am human, and I don't like that. Emotions make you appear weak.

"Relax, they're still from District 12, and they're still no threat" I said calmly as I got up and left

Truth was, I wasn't as calm as I appeared, I was worried

During our training sessions I'd been secretly filming the other tributes, our mentor said it would be a good idea, to get to know every single one of them

Personally, I didn't see the point in getting to know every single one of them, especially the small ones, they'd be easily killed in the bloodbath, however the threats, I did want to get to know – like the boy from District 11, and both of the tributes from 12

I watched some footage of the girl using the spears, she was athletic and knew what she was doing. She excelled in areas like survival skills, and she knew her way around a weapon, unlike the boy

They both stayed together, at lunch I sometimes watched the girl, she seemed uncomfortable around him, like he was the geeky kid at school and she didn't want to be seen with him, but he seemed to love being around her, he hung onto her every word and was always staring at her hair. I felt sorry for him because it was painfully obvious that he adored her, and that will only do him harm in the arena

I went to sleep, tomorrow was the interviews, and then we'd be heading into the arena, I needed my rest

**KATNISS POV**

We were all sat in a room waiting to be called up, one by one, for our interviews

Everyone looked their best, Glimmer, the girl from District 1, looked the best out of the girls, her blonde hair curled perfectly and her pink dress was flattering to her figure

I uncomfortably sat in my red dress, I knew Cinna had done his best to make me look good, but I wasn't used to this, back home people are judged on things like intelligence not looks, I had no idea how to make someone like me for only superficial reasons

I looked around the room and my eyes met with the boys from District 2, he was perfect, like the height of human evolution was him, for someone like him it's easy to make people like him, someone that looks like him will not struggle to find sponsors

They called him up for his interview, _Cato_, that name will not be soon forgotten

I watched his interview on the TV

"_Cato, Cato, Cato. You my friend, have been causing quite the stir among the females out there"_

"_laughs Well what can I say"_

"_You can put them all out of their misery by saying, are you single? Or is there a special someone waiting for you back in District 2?" _

"_I'm single Caesar, although there is a lot of pretty girls here in the Capital winks"_

"_Any of the other tributes catch your eye?" _

There was a long pause, and a sudden flash of emotion went across Cato's face

"_Erm, Glimmer. Glimmer is very pretty"_

"_Why yes she is! Well, maybe something will hit off with you two inside the arena! Oh I do love a good Hunger Games romance!"_

"_Me too Caesar, makes it much more interesting!"_

The interview came to an end and the girl from District 3 went up for her interview

Time almost flew by and then before I knew it I was being called up

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire" Caesar said as I sat down

"Hi" I said quite shyly

"You looked amazing in that fire suit, and you look just as amazing tonight!"

"Thank you" I smiled

"Now, you were the highest scoring tribute this year, how does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel confident, confident in that I can do my best to win, and that I have a good shot at it"

"Wow, I love a girl with confidence!" Caesar smiled, and the crowd whooped

The interview finished and I came off

"Well done sweetheart" Haymitch said patting my head

"Hey, watch the hair!" Cinna said slapping Haymitch's hand "Well done Katniss, you were amazing!"

"Yes, very good!" Effie smiled

I smiled, and let out a sigh of relief, maybe now I'll get some sponsors

I looked over Effie's shoulder and saw Cato, he was staring at me, but it wasn't one of his usual deathly glares, he was _smiling?_ Albeit an extremely small smile, but it was there, the small curvature of the lips signified it

It was only for a micro-second, and then like he realised he'd been smiling, he reverted back to his deathly stare

I felt the stare of Glimmer's eyes on me and as I turned around she was staring at me and Cato, she shot me an evil look and smiled at Cato. He broke is stare from me and turned to nod approvingly at Glimmer

What had just happened?

Tomorrow I'm going to be thrown into arena with all these people, and we'll have to fight to the death, I promised myself I wouldn't get dragged into all the politics and stupid drama, I promised Prim that I would come home

* * *

**Okay, any ideas or anything just let me know! :-) x x**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day, the day I entered the arena

I hadn't seen Peeta all morning, but now I was being flown out to a secret location, as the woman came and placed the tracker into my arm a feeling of pure fear swept over me

I felt sick to my stomach, I could be dead by the end of the day.

I looked around at the faces of my fellow tributes, most twisted with fear, Clove looked determined, Glimmer looked bored, as if this was nothing, Cato had his same stare on, just like he always has, not even a glimpse of the smile he portrayed yesterday.

We landed and were all ushered off separately, escorted by peacekeepers to our entry rooms.

I walked in and saw Cinna, my usual feeling of calm and warmth that I get when I'm around him wasn't there, instead I just felt numb, I embraced him and he just rubbed my back reassuringly

When the time came I stepped into the pod which would soon transport me into the arena, this was it, I stared at Cinna saying nothing, this could be the last time I see him, I tried to find words as I was lifted up but nothing came out.

The light blinded me as I arrived in the arena

Forest. Forest! Great the odds had actually been in my favour! I looked at the Cornucopia and remembered Haymitch's words _"The Cornucopia is not your game, run in the other direction!" _But I looked and saw a bow and arrow, I knew they'd been put there for me, as the clock started counting down from 60 I stared at the other tributes, most looked ready to go, but scared

I caught Peeta's eye and he shook his head at me, it's like he could read my mind, I just looked away

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6_

It was decision time, do I go for the bow and arrow or run away?

_5, 4_

Trying to make a decision in my head but for some reason all I could think about was home, were they watching? Could they too read my mind?

_3, 2, 1_

Before my body could even register that I was doing it, I realised that I was running towards the Cornucopia, panic immediately set it, I was sure to be killed by one of the careers

I reached the centre and grabbed the bow and arrow, somehow I'd managed to run faster than the other tributes

As a few of the other tributes arrived I realised they too had no intention of killing anyone they didn't have to, the careers however had other plans, they started slaughtering everyone they came across, cornered inside the Cornucopia I realised what a fatal mistake I had made, this was it, there was no escape

Clutching my bow and arrow I had no choice but to arm myself and try and run, I was about to make a run for it when suddenly Cato arrived inside the Cornucopia

I froze, I had no idea what was going to happen, I took three deep breaths and wondered why he hadn't killed me yet

Nobody else had noticed our confrontation, too busy killing eachother

Cato approached me and reached his arm forward, I thought he was going to wrap his large hand around my throat, but instead his arm went straight past my face as he reached for the large sword behind me

"Go" he whispered so quietly I wasn't sure it was even what he had said

"What?" I replied, my voice croaky

"Go!" he said more loudly and he stepped to the side to let me go, I didn't stay for long enough to ask him why, I just ran

**CATO POV**

"Go!" I said for the second time as Katniss stared at me, I stepped to the side to let her through and she ran

I walked out of the Cornucopia and Glimmer, Clove, Marvel and the female from District 4, whose name I had not bothered to learn came into the Cornucopia to pick up weapons and supplies, we had decided to form an alliance before the games begun

"12?" Clove said to me

"Got away" I lied

"Urgh" she moaned, rifling through one of the bags

"What's our strategy?" Marvel asked

"Wait here until nightfall, then we wait for the idiots who start fires, hunt them down one by one" I replied sitting down

Glimmer took the seat next to me and started battering her eyelashes and stroking my arm

"I can't wait to kill that snarling girl from 12" she purred into my ear

"Hm" I just grunted, I really wasn't interested in having a romance with Glimmer, sure she was attractive, but when I thought about her, I thought about watching the light leave her eyes as I slowly killed her, when I thought of Katniss, I thought of how soft her skin looked, and how beautiful her eyes were. God what was happening to me, the sooner Katniss was dead the sooner I could get on to winning these games.

We sat and rested inside the Cornucopia, taking it in turns to do 4 hour watches, I sat inside with Clove and Glimmer while Marvel was on watch, the sun was nearly down and Glimmer was leaning into my chest

"Cato?" Marvel shouted, I pushed Glimmer off of me and walked outside

"What?" I grunted

"The boy from 12, I think he's… walking over to us" he said pointing to a figure slowly getting closer

I watched, deliberated killing him, but decided not to

"Go inside I'll deal with this" I said and Marvel walked inside

I waited for the boy to arrive, his name, like many others, I hadn't learned

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut your head off right now" I said, this took him by surprise as his eyes widened

"K-Katniss" he almost shouted "I know everything about her, I trained with her, I can… I can help you find her… Kill her"

I didn't really know how to register his comment, what game was this boy playing? I knew for a fact he was infatuated with Katniss, why would he want to help us kill her?

"Fine, it's your watch until sundown" I said and walked back into the Cornucopia

"Did you kill him?" Marvel asked

"No, he's going to help us find her"

The others looked shocked at this, so I reassured them

"We find her, kill her and then kill him" then they started smiling

Nightfall came and we gathered our stuff, it wasn't long before some idiot started a fire

"Cato, over there!" Clove said pointing into the trees, and we all started heading towards it


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! Thanks to everyone that's added this to their favourites or story alert! I'm really happy with this Chapter, the first two I was kind of working out where I was going to go with this but in this one I think I've stayed true to the characters. I'd love some reviews as well :) **

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

I sighed from my position up a tree, a tribute about 100 yards away from me had just started a fire, were they asking to be killed?

I tried to ignore it and go to sleep, when I heard the distant voices, I listened closely… _careers_

No doubt they'd seen the fire, I heard the blood curdling scream and new that another life had been ended

My heartbeat raised when I realised that they were walking in my direction, I tried to just keep my mouth shut and not to breathe heavily

"Please don't kill me, please don't" a voice I knew to be Glimmer said, mocking the tribute they'd just killed, the others laughed

"Hey you sure she went this way?" Cato asked

"Yeah, right up here" Was that? Peeta? I couldn't help myself but look over the edge and I saw him, why had he teamed up with the careers? I guess without Haymitch here forcing us to keep up this façade, we had no reason to remain loyal to one another.

I realised I was still hanging over the edge in plain sight I took a look around to see if anyone had spotted me and my eyes met with Cato's, I quickly pulled myself back in and shut my eyes tight, hoping that my next breath wouldn't be my last

**CATO POV**

Glimmer immediately spun around after seeing me stare over her shoulder

"What? What is it you saw?" she asked impatiently

I was torn, part of me thought, just tell her and Glimmer, Clove, Marvel or even the girl from 4 would kill her off. Then I could fulfil my fantasy of chopping Peeta's head off with my sword…

But a small part inside of me didn't want her to die, at least not yet, she deserved more than just to go on the first night…

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone but it was just a bird" I lied

"Oh okay" Glimmer said skipping off, I followed, not believing what I'd just done

I followed the rest of them and tried not to think about Katniss

We walked for about another 15 minutes I could tell Clove was getting tired so I decided that we should set up camp here for the night

'Cato… Cato, we're out of water' I was nudged awake by Glimmer, how did she manage to look so good in a place like this?

I sat up and saw that most of the stuff had been packed up

"Thought I'd let you sleep a bit longer because you didn't really seem to be with it yesterday" Clove said

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"The girl from 12, the Cornucopia? You didn't get her Cato, that's not like you" she sighed

Damn, I thought I'd gotten away with it. Next time I see Katniss I have to kill her.

"She's sneakier than she looks" I bluffed "They obviously didn't give her an 11 for no reason"

**GALE'S POV**

It was almost unbearable watching the footage from the games, watching Katniss barely escape from death, watching Peeta being in love with her, watching that guy from 2 fall in love with her

I wanted to be there, to help her, or for her to be here with me, where she belongs

I watched as the boy from 2 lied to the other careers, although he was falling for her, I know that those tributes are trained to win, from birth, there's nothing to stop him killing her when it comes down to it.

I watched him as he sharpened his sword as they walked around the arena looking for Katniss.

**KATNISS' POV**

I woke up from my position in the tree, before I moved I assessed the situation, could I hear anyone around? No. Was I injured? No. Was I hungry or thirsty? Yes and yes.

I untied myself from the tree and slowly climbed down. Brushing off the leaves that had fallen on me during the night, I decided to look for food first.

I armed myself with the bow and began to hunt, for a while I was actually enjoying myself, pretending that I was back in the real forest with Gale. I eventually managed to get myself a squirrel and I went to head towards water, I could hear a lake in the distance.

As I walked down I realised just how hungry I was, my body felt weak, I could barely clench a fist. I bent down over the lake and used my hands to cup water and drink it, suddenly I heard voices, my hunger had allowed me to drop my guard. I looked up and saw them, they had spotted me a long time ago though.

"She's mine!" Clove screamed as they ran towards me

I stood up and ran, all my weakness momentarily gone, replaced with adrenaline. I was fast, I knew that from the bloodbath, I was the first tribute to reach the Cornucopia, but that morning I'd woken up and had a large breakfast, today I'd eaten nothing.

I could feel them increasing on me and before I knew it I was on the floor and Clove had a knife to my throat.

"Hey Lover Boy, we finally found her" she mocked, I looked up and saw Peeta's panic ridden face, did he not want me to die?

I squirmed under Clove, she was smaller than me, if only I wasn't so weak I'd probably be able to fight her off.

"You so do not deserve that 11" Glimmer mocked as she leaned into Cato, oh so _that _was happening – talk about predictable.

"How can you say that, 6 on one doesn't make you look any stronger" I croaked

"Wait" Cato announced, a small part of me even thought he might save me again "Let's make her watch Lover Boy die first" he said with a grin spreading across his face

"W-w-what? But I helped you guys find her" Peeta stuttered

"No Peeta!" I screamed

Cato grabbed Peeta by the arm and slammed him onto the floor. He slowly raised his sword, was he really going to chop his head off? I couldn't bear to watch this.

"Katniss, you have to win!" Peeta shouted

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Cato's sword, I felt Clove's grip loosen on me as she was distracted, if I was going to take my chance and run, now was the time.

Cato's twisted face was all I was looking at, he was enjoying this. He lowered the sword and as I heard the sickening noise of it ripping through Peeta's neck I pushed Clove off of me and started to run.

"Cato, she's getting away!" I head Marvel shout, but I just ran

They were behind me, again. Think Katniss, where can you hide? I followed the first instinct that came into my head and started to climb a tree.

I climbed as high as my body would allow me and sat on one of the branch's.

I looked down and saw Cato coming up the tree below me.

"Get her Cato!" Clove shouted

"Kill her!" Glimmer joined in

I looked down at his strong body trying to climb the tree, it looked almost like he was being purposefully clumsy. He stopped to think about his next move, he could either grab a groove with his right hand, or if he was an idiot he'd grab the small branch, that would obviously break.

For a second our eyes met, he looked at the groove and then to the branch, and then back at me. His right hand reached up and he grabbed the branch, causing him to fall to the floor.

Did he do that on purpose?

As he picked himself off of the floor the others scowled at me.

"Let's wait her out. She can't stay up there forever, she's gotta eat or drink" Marvel said

"Okay" Clove nodded "We'll take 4 hour watches"

I sighed to myself in the tree, god knows what I was going to do now.

I tied myself up and tried to fall asleep, although my increasing hunger was causing my stomach to make loud noises.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not busy like, at all this week haha, so I'm gonna try and get chapters up as much as possible! Reviews would be great! **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up still alive, hungrier than I've ever felt in my life. I looked down and all the careers were asleep. _So much for 4 hour watches._

I looked around for a means of escape, when to the right of me, on the end of a branch, I saw a nest of Tracker Jackers. If only I had a knife to cut the branch down.

I looked down again and saw Cato's sword laid down next to him. If I could quietly climb down the tree and grab Cato's sword then I could cut the branch down.

I started my descent, trying my best to be as silent as possible. I reached the bottom and managed not to wake anyone up, I lifted the sword and started to climb again. At the top I used the sword to start cutting down the branch.

The Tracker Jackers started to become disturbed by the movement of the branch, they came out of their nest and a few started to fly around my head. The branch was nearly off, but I'd felt at least 2 painful stings from the Tracker Jackers. The branch finally fell, and the noise was unmistakeable, I looked down and couldn't help but smile at the careers freaking out and running.

Then I remembered that I had to leave too. The pain from the bites started to really sink in, the mixture of that and the hunger and I couldn't help but pass out.

**CATO'S POV**

I sat behind the rock, but could still hear the buzzing from behind me.

"CATO! CATO HELP ME" Glimmer was shouting, the girl from 4 was screaming as well. Not my fault they're too slow.

I looked at my arms and I'd counted 2 bites. This was not good, I needed to get to somewhere secure as I was sure to pass out soon.

I stood up and turned around to see the disfigured bodies of Glimmer and 4. Suddenly, Katniss landed in front of me, had she fallen out of the tree?

"CLOVE! MARVEL?" I shouted. No reply. Knowing them they'd probably run back to the Cornucopia, neither of them like being in the forest, neither did I really.

I had no idea what was going on with me, I looked at Glimmer's body and I felt nothing. She was dead. I felt nothing. A matter of minutes ago she was curled into me as we both slept. Growing up this is what we were told to feel, this is what I had always felt. But looking at Katniss, I felt like I should help her. Almost every inch of my body told me this was wrong, but one part of me told me this was _human_. Was this what other people felt? Was this why the tributes from other districts struggled to kill?

I grabbed Katniss by her arms and dragged her away from the Tracker Jackers, receiving another bite myself. I lifted her properly and threw her over my shoulder and started to run, I ran for what seemed like a long time, but in reality the poison from the bites had started to sink in and the forest around me had started to spin.

I found what seemed like a good spot to put her, I led her down and turned around, only to see… my Mom and Dad? _These are just hallucinations Cato. _

"You're doing the right thing Cato" my Mom's soothing voice almost sounded like a melody to my ears

"Cut her throat!" My Dad shouted

In the years of my childhood, before I was sent away to the academy, my father used to tell me and my brother's stories of brave men who volunteered to become tribute and would go on to win the games. He used to tell us of how the brave man savagely murdered every other tribute, even his own partner.

But my mother, she was always against the games. She'd never really say anything about it, knowing it would shun her from the community, but whenever I brought the subject up to her she would just say 'Killing is no way to live, Cato'. I could never understand, I craved blood, I craved my first kill, ever since I was 13 it was all I could think about. But now, I feel like I was finally understanding what she meant, through Katniss I felt like I was learning to live properly.

"Leaves Cato! Apply leaves to her bite's!" My mother said, pointing to a nearby bush

I ran to it and grabbed as many leaves as my dizzy mind would allow, walking back over to Katniss I applied them to her bites, she had 5. I stood up and turned around to look at my mother again, but the hallucinations had disappeared.

I took one last look at Katniss and ran towards the Cornucopia.

I barely made it half way before passing out on the floor. As I drifted into a reluctant sleep I heard the cannon start to go off, but didn't hear how many times.

"Katniss…don't. Katniss please don't…please don't die" I mumbled to myself as my eyes started to close.

"Cato?" Clove. I opened my eyes to see her body towering over me, not something that happens often. "Cato, how long have you been here?"

"I dunno, maybe an hour or so? I ran away from the Tracker Jackers but I couldn't keep up with you guys" I lied

"Cato, the Tracker Jackers were two days ago" she said staring at me like I was an idiot

"What!" I stood up

"Where's your weapon?" she asked

"Where's Marvel?" I replied

"He died, well, I killed him" she smirked

"Why?" Clove seemed almost taken aback by this

"I dunno, he was annoying. I didn't feel like I needed him anymore, the alliance was only temporary anyway." She scoffed

"Who else went while I was out?"

"Most people, the only ones left are you, me, the boy from 11 and the girl from 12" Christ, I'd missed a lot. "I thought that you'd be hunting 12, I came looking for you. I've got a load of supplies at the Cornucopia, you must be hungry"

Now that I thought about it, I was, thirsty as well.

We walked together back to the Cornucopia, inside there was fruit, meat, water, everything anyone could need to survive in the games. I sat inside while Clove took watch outside. Suddenly I heard a loud crash against the wall behind me and the muffled voice of what could only be the boy from 11.

"You killed Rue did you? She was 12! How does that make you feel? You feel tough do you?" he screamed

"CATO! CATO!" Clove was shouting my name, shit she must really be in trouble. I jumped up and ran out to where they were, but I was too late, the boy from 11 was brutally bashing Clove's head in with a rock.

He'd well and truly lost his mind, a smile on his face, he didn't even notice me there. Is that was I looked like when I was killing? I thought back to the boy from 12 and how happy his death had made me. Insanity was all I could think looking at this boy. Insanity. That was me.

I walked behind him and snapped his neck.

That's it, all that's left is me and Katniss.

* * *

**Okay thanks so much for the reviews! I'll hopefully get Chapter 5 up by today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews/favourites! I appreciate every review that I get, and if you have any ideas or anything just let me know! The grammar isn't very good in the first couple of chapters, but that's honestly because I wrote it thinking nobody would read haha! I hope it's improved a bit now :) Like I said I'm trying to update as much as possible :D **

* * *

I came around to the sound of two cannons going off. Where was I? What had happened?

I thought back to my last memories, I was chased by the careers, climbed up the tree, cut the Tracker Jackers down and, passed out?

But I wasn't around the tree or the Tracker Jackers, in fact I didn't know where I was, and how these leaves had been put onto my body.

The intense hunger in my body was still there, I felt my back and the squirrel I'd hunted was still attached to me. I started a small fire, cooked it and devoured it. Never had I been so hungry in my life.

Judging by the position of the sun, it was midday. How many tributes were left? I started to walk around, getting my bearings. I had no weapon, nothing.

All of a sudden the light began to dim, nightfall was arriving. How could this be? Unless… It can't be the finale already? I stopped walking because I thought I could hear something. I heard the rustling of the trees around me, panic once again set in as I turned to see a snarling, slobbering, evil muttation behind me.

I turned and ran in what I believed to be the direction of the Cornucopia, if I could get myself up there, then they couldn't get me.

As the forest around me disappeared and the Cornucopia arrived in my eyeline, all I could think about was Prim. Had I made her proud? I'd manage to get through the games without directly killing anyone, and definitely not killing anyone for no reason. And then I remembered Peeta, poor Peeta. As I became closer and closer to the Cornucopia tears began to fall from my eyes. Was I about to die?

I finally reached the wall and desperately tried to pull myself up, however it was harder than it looked. I managed to get up just before the muttation reached me. Looking around I spotted at least 3 or 4 more muttations all heading towards the Cornucopia.

Then I saw him. Cato.

"This is it then?" he said "You and me. The big finale."

_I have no weapon. I have no weapon. I have no weapon._

He began to laugh "You don't even have a weapon do you? Did you just wake up?"

I didn't reply, instead thought of my impending death.

"God, this is too easy" he muttered shaking his head

Suddenly I heard the dinging of a parachute landing behind me.

"Open it then!" he ordered

I backed away slowly, not turning my back to Cato. I grabbed the package from behind and brought it round to the front of me. Opening it there was a message inside.

He's not going to kill you. You're not going to kill him. – H

What? He's not going to kill me? Why not, it seemed like he was ready enough. I opened the tin inside and there were…berries? Why on earth is Haymitch sending me berries at a moment like this? Then I realised they weren't just any berries, they were Nightlock, poisonous berries.

"What is it a weapon?" Cato asked, I nodded my head. To my surprise he sat down and put his arms in the air "Go ahead, kill me. Finish this off and become the Victor. I'm already dead inside."

I looked at him, and for the first time I saw a boy. An 18 year old boy who was scared and probably just wanted to go home.

"No" I simply said sitting down opposite him "Why don't you just kill me? Isn't this what you've been living for? Isn't this moment supposed to be the epitome of your entire life or whatever?"

"Killing is no way to live, Katniss" he said this as emotion filled his face "That's what my mother always said. And now I finally understand her. Isn't that funny? I had to kill all these people to finally understand my own mother"

I was so taken aback by what I was seeing I'd almost forgotten about the games altogether.

"Well I'm not going to kill you" This statement took him by surprise "You won't kill me. I won't kill you. So let's take this." I held out the Nightlock to him "A handful each and they don't get their precious Victor"

He stared at the Nightlock and then at me.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I just… I can't kill someone in cold blood. It's not me. It's not who I am. And Peeta" My voice flinched at the sound of his name "Peeta said that to me. He said he didn't want them to change who he was. I owe him this much" I held my hand out with a handful of berries, gesturing for him to hold out his.

He took them into his hand and simply nodded.

"Together?" he asked

"Together" I replied

"1, 2, 3" We both went to place the berries into our mouth's when suddenly an announcement was made

"WAIT! Wait!... Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

I looked at Cato in disbelief, was this actually happening? I couldn't register it in my head, and by the looks of it neither could he.

Not even when the craft came in to transport us out of the arena, not even when we were sat there being congratulated by the brightly coloured freaks of the Capitol.

**CATO'S POV**

I sat in the hovercraft opposite Katniss, she looked exactly how I felt. Empty, confused, tired.

I noticed I still had the Nightlock in my hands, as did Katniss, I opened my hand and allowed them to drop onto the floor.

It didn't take long for us to be back in the Capitol, and I was back in my room on the second floor, it's different though. No Clove. No excitement, I was so excited to go into the arena, but now it kind of feels like I'm on a downfall, like the day after your birthday and you realise that you've got a whole year to go before you can celebrate it again.

Because when I think back on it, I enjoyed the arena, I enjoyed killing all those people. Those children.

I heard a knock on the door and Enobaria walked in.

"You should have killed her Cato" she said, helping herself to the food

"I didn't want to" I sounded so stern when I said this, it took even her by shock

"What is it? Do you love her? It sure looks like you love her" she scoffed

"No I don't love her"

"Well you better have a valid reason, if you think you're going to get a hero's welcome when you get home, you're wrong, by the end of it the entire district was routing for 12 over you" she spat

I couldn't quite believe it, I hadn't even thought about going home. How ashamed must my district be of me? My family?

"I don't care" I lied

"Oh okay, what're you gonna do shack up with your new girlfriend in 12! Have you ever seen that place? It's disgusting!" she laughed

"Get out" I said, but she didn't listen, instead she just carried on mocking me "GET OUT" I shouted slamming my fist down

"Don't think I'm scared of you Cato, remember I won those games too" she said, coming closer to me, challenging me

I couldn't help but let out my rage, I literally picked her up and started carrying her to the door, as I threw her down outside, she looked back at me, horrified.

"And don't you dare think this makes weak" I spat and slammed the door shut

* * *

**I don't want to lose the fact that Cato is still strong, and capable of killing! Like I said any ideas, let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've been super busy! I think this Chapter gets off to a bit of a slow start, but it's quite long! Also I've changed the storyline quite a lot in terms of Victory Tour etc.! Oh and if you think I'm rushing into the whole Cato/Katniss thing, don't, I know where I'm taking this ;) xx**

* * *

I sat in the penthouse room, alone, tired. Haymitch walked in grinning like a buffoon!

"You did it sweetheart! You did it" He came running over to me and gave me a massive hug

"Woah, Haymitch, cool it!" I laughed

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you" he smiled, not actually stinking of alcohol for once

He must've seen my surprise,

"I know, I know, I stopped drinking as soon as that blonde haired idiot from 2 fell in love with you" he laughed "I thought I could sell the star-crossed lovers from District 12, but boy, I didn't even have to try and sell the star-crossed lovers from 12 and 2, the Capitol are all over you two, you're their favourite little couple"

"We're not a couple Haymitch" I shook my head at him "And Cato does not love me, that's for sure"

"Look, sweetheart, I'm not interested in this little coming-of-age romance thing you've got going on between you two, as long as you walk around in public together, holding hands maybe, we've got this in the bag!" he grinned and left the room

What did he mean by 'got this in the bag'? I've already won the games, what else is there to get?

I walked around the living area, before the games this place was always filled with Effie babbling on about my behaviour, or Haymitch going on about game plans, or… Peeta. Peeta being Peeta, squeezing my hand whenever I got scared, or even just giving me reassuring looks. Then I remembered back to his death, how Cato looked like he was having so much _fun. _

Right on cue, Cato walked into the room

"Hey, sorry I just didn't want to be alone" he smiled

I stared into his eyes and ran up to him and started hitting his chest

"You killed him!" I shouted "You killed him!"

Cato just took it, walking backwards slightly, he tried to start putting his arms around me to calm me down

"Katniss stop…Katniss" he'd finally managed to get my arms down by my side, and he was holding me out at arm's length "Katniss, there's nothing I can say to make it up to you. There's nothing I can say to justify what I did to those people in that arena."

I stared at the floor, knowing that if I looked him in the eye right now, I'd probably just start crying.

"I'm sorry" I said

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry that you have to live with that for the rest of your life. I'm sorry that you even had to go into these games, I'm sorry that you come from a district that trains you for these games, I'm sorry that you had to win it with me, I'm sorry that I stole your victory, I'm so-" Cato interrupted my rambling

"Katniss, you have nothing to be sorry about. Trust me." He said, brushing the hair out of my face

I gave up on trying to be angry with him and just hugged him. He was pure muscle, a killing machine, I should be terrified of him, but I wasn't.

And honestly, I didn't blame him for Peeta's death. How can it be his fault that he was practically brainwashed into thinking the games were a good thing? Besides, it seemed as though he'd seen the error of his ways, he doesn't look like a killer anymore, he looks like Cato. Just Cato.

He released me from the hug and I stepped back, looking up at him.

"Why did you let me go all those times?" I asked him, he looked at the floor and then back at me

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to kill you" he mumbled

"Why though?" I persisted

"Because… Because when I look at you I don't see death, I see life, I see a new future for me, I see my mother and… and everything good in the world" he blurted out

"Oh" was all I could manage to say, how was I supposed to react to that!

"Katniss, I know this is so weird, and I don't blame you if you think I'm a freak but in the arena I think I started to, you know… develop some um, feelings for you" he mumbled the last part so quietly I almost thought I hadn't heard him correctly.

Then I thought back to what Haymitch had said about us being together in public. I thought of how we would probably need eachother in the next few days, how lucky we were to have someone who knew exactly how the other one felt.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go" he said awkwardly and started to walk out of the room

"No, stay" I pleaded, grabbing his arm "Stay here tonight"

He came back towards me, looking like he didn't really understand what I was saying, but he came back nevertheless.

We were stood facing eachother again and I slipped my hand down his arm so it linked into his hand. He was so much taller than me, his hands so large just like his muscles. I started to lean into him, and he bent down and before I knew it our lips were touching.

**CATO'S POV**

I woke up, and it took a few seconds for me to remember where I was. Immediately a smile spread over my face, I turned to see Katniss lying next to me, still asleep. Had last night really happened?

I got out of bed and put some boxer shorts on and headed into the kitchen, an Avox came over and I asked her for some bacon and eggs for breakfast.

Today we had our Victory Ceremony and our interview with Caesar. Then we began our three day Victory Tour. Cato and Katniss, Katniss and Cato. I'd never felt this way before, sure I'd been with girls before but not like that, it was emotional and special.

There was a knock at the door and one of the Avox's answered it and brought over a bouquet of flowers with a little card in it.

_Amazing victory, Girl on Fire. You definitely caught my eye. See you on the Victory Tour.  
- Finnick Odair_

I screwed up the paper and threw it at the floor.

"Take these away" I ordered, pointing at the flowers.

As if that was going to happen, not on my watch.

I looked over and Katniss was walking into the room

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey" she smiled back

We sat and ate breakfast together, it wasn't awkward, it felt nice. Almost as soon as we finished though Cinna walked in dragging us off to prepare us for the Victory Ceremony.

**KATNISS POV**

I led down as Cinna's team waxed and plucked every un-necessary hair from my body, before I entered the arena this seemed so painful but now I barely felt anything. As I headed into my dressing room I finally gave Cinna the hug I'd been waiting for, his hugs were literally the best.

"You were amazing Katniss" he smiled as he started on my hair

"Thank you" I smiled back

"Now, excuse me for being nosey but was that Cato's shirt you had on when I collected you this morning?" a cheeky grin spreading across his face, I immediately blushed

"Maybe"

"Oh Katniss!" his eyes widened and we both laughed "But be careful, that guy is lethal, like insanely lethal"

"I know" I simply said, knowing that this is extremely true, but also knowing that he would never do anything to harm me.

Cinna spent hours on making me look perfect, as per usual. He then left me to put on the dress he'd made me whilst he went to finish Cato off.

I slipped the dress on, it was long and black with silver sparkles all the way down it, the dress was quite tight fitting and had a slit up the right side, revealing most of my leg. Sexy, that was the only way to describe it. My hair was curled and I had black smokey eyes for make-up. I noticed the same fire illusion material on my back.

I put on the high heels and walked out into the corridor, I was met by Cinna and Cato. Cato had on a sleek black suit, he looked very stylish.

We walked together, towards the Chariot for our Victory Parade.

"You look beautiful" Cato smiled, taking my hand

"You don't look too bad yourself" I blushed. Just before we went to take our places in the Chariot, Cato leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sweetheart you look fabulous!" The all too familiar voice of Haymitch rang in my head, I turned around to see him grinning "Now, tonight, give 'em a kiss, but wait until the very end" he winked and wished us both good luck as he went to take his seat.

We climbed into the Chariot and I felt the flames starting on my back, Cato took my hand as the Chariot began to head out into the adoring crowd of the Capitol. They threw roses at us and screamed with excitement, looking out into the crowd there were men blowing kisses at me, and women practically fainting over the sight of Cato.

As we reached the end I turned to Cato and he leaned down to give me a kiss, it was only a short one, but enough to make the crowd go absolutely mental! We climbed out of the Chariot and headed up to where President Snow was waiting for us.

We both sat down on the Victor's thrones and waited to be presented with our crowns. I watched with a smile on my face as Cato stood up to be presented with his, then I took my turn to be presented with mine.

"It seems you two are very much besotted with each other" he smiled as he stepped back, he seemed almost disappointed at this. I will have to ask Haymitch about it before we leave.

As the ceremony came to an end we headed back to the penthouse apartment to pack our things.

"Haymitch, just after President Snow presented us with our crowns he said 'It seems you two are very much besotted with each other' but it almost sounded like he was disappointed by this, why is that?" I asked him as I packed my clothes

"Look, sweetheart, you're a good looking girl, and that Cato isn't too bad on the eye either" he sighed "Generally, good looking victor are asked to… Serve their Capitol, by paying special favours for President Snow's close friends. Like Finnick Odair."

"Oh" I said, knowing exactly what he meant, it wasn't a secret that he was probably the best looking Victor of all time, and that wasn't unnoticed by the filthy rich men and women of the Capitol, god only knows how much it costs for one night with _Finnick Odair._

Not wanting to go into any more detail, I realised why Haymitch had pushed so hard for Cato and I to be in a relationship.

An Avox came in to collect my luggage for me, tonight, straight after our interview, we got on the train and headed straight to District 2, then to District 4, then to District 12. Usually the Victor visits their own District and 2 Districts picked at random, but as there's two Victor's we're only visiting one random District.

I took one more look around my penthouse apartment, reminded of the sleazy ways of the Capitol. Knowing that in just three days, I'll be home, with Prim, made me happy, but I also felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of leaving Cato, a long distance relationship surely would not work?

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it! Please review, any feedback etc. would be great :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews! This Chap is all Katniss POV apart from 1 little bit of Cato at the beginning! I thought I would do all of District 2 in Katniss POV, so like you're seeing it through her eyes for the first time, and then all of District 12 through Cato's POV, so you're seeing it through his eyes for the first time? Let me know what you think! **

* * *

The interview was quite successful, we didn't give away too much, just said that we're definitely getting close and we're both getting on well. The real issue was when we were asked what the plan was after the Victory Tour. Cato just muttered something about how we'll make it work, but honestly we hadn't spoken about it.

We were quickly ushered out of the interview area, my hand clutched in Cato's, and onto the train.

"Right well, it will take about 2 and a half hours to get to District 2, Cato you can obviously go to your new home or whatever when we get there, Katniss they'll be a room in a hotel ready for you" Haymitch said as we all stood on the station platform.

There were cameras everywhere, catching a last glimpse of Panem's hottest couple in the Capitol.

"No, Katniss can come to my house with me" Cato insisted, Haymitch turned around and gave a look which showed he didn't really care either way.

We waved goodbye to the Capitol and headed inside into our train. I smirked at the mahogany furniture Effie used to get so angry about. We sat down in front of a TV, still no words said to each other.

As we watched a TV programme where they were literally just showing clips and pictures of us together and analysing our body language, I felt my eyes grow heavier.

**CATO POV**

I looked down from the screen to see Katniss asleep in the chair next to mine. I wish she was awake. There was so much to talk about. Like what's going to happen when the tour is over?

I sighed and picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom where I know she'll be more comfortable.

I was actually quite worried about Katniss seeing my District, I know that my mother will love her, my father will probably be sceptical, my friends will just probably flirt with her and I haven't even really thought about what my District will think of my actions in the arena.

Enobaria said that they'd turned their back on me and supported Katniss.

I led down next to Katniss on the bed and felt my own eyes starting to shut.

**KATNISS POV**

"Wake up! You two better not be naked in there! You can't even keep your hands off each other for 2 and a half hours!" I awoke to Haymitch's voice from behind the door, slowly realising I was in a bedroom and not the chair I remember falling asleep in.

"We're awake! Jeez" I shouted back, sitting up. I hated falling asleep for only 2 hours, I've woken up feeling groggy and still extremely tired.

"Hey, Cato, I think we're here" I started shaking him and could tell he too felt tired still.

"Urgh" he groaned rubbing his eyes "Feels like I've only been asleep for about 5 minutes"

I laughed and went into the en suite, my hair was still all curly but my dress had become creased from being asleep. I didn't really mind, it's nearly 2am surely nobody will be around!

I felt the train come to a halt and Cato and I emerged from the bedroom to the small corridor, waiting for the doors to open, Haymitch was behind us, as was Enobaria.

"Are you ready for this?" Haymitch smirked

"Ready for what?" I replied, but as I finished my question the doors opened and I could hear the cheering.

What greeted me was a platform swarming with people, nowhere near as plush as the Capitol, but still 100x better than District 12. There was fireworks being set off, and people were screaming Cato's name.

I turned to Cato who looked surprisingly shocked as well, was this not what he was expecting?

Peacekeepers cleared a pathway through the crowd for us to get into a car. As we sat down I got a real look at District 2, there wasn't as many sky scrapers as the Capitol, but there were 2 large ones, with some smaller buildings surrounding it, and then on the outskirts were lots of big houses, most had swimming pools round the back.

"That's Victor's Village" Cato said, pointing to an area away from the main city, it was along a long road and in some hills. From this distance you could see a few lights but that was about it.

About 20 minutes later we were heading up the long road, at the end of it there was a huge golden gate with a security guard sat outside of it.

The gate's opened and the car headed inside, the houses here were unreal, I'd never seen such large, polished houses.

"This is your house, sir" The driver said, pulling into one of the obscenely gorgeous complex's. I got out of the car and Cato smiled and took my hand.

Suddenly two blonde boys practically ran out of the house and jumped on Cato!

"Knew you could do it bro!" one of them shouted, they'd both quite violently pinned him to the ground, but all three were smiling. Cato sat up and picked both of them up, one over each shoulder and said

"Come on Katniss" I followed, and the two boys introduced themselves as Benji and Tatum, Benji was 16, Tatum was 14.

As we walked inside I was stunned by the décor, now this really was like being back in the Capitol! A beautiful blonde woman ran towards Cato, as he practically dropped his brothers on the floor they ran into a tight embrace, I presumed this was his mother.

"Oh, Cato I've missed you" she said as they released from their embrace, she turned to me and smiled "You must be Katniss"

"Hi" I smiled, she then brought me into a hug, which shocked me, was this how they greeted each other in District 2?

"You're good for him" she whispered in my ear, and then released me too.

"Where's Dad?" Cato asked, his mother and his brother's all shifted uncomfortably

"He's asleep darling" his Mum smiled "You must be tired, your room is on the top floor"

We headed up two flights of stairs into a massive room with a large bed in the centre.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah just tired" he said bluntly, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed, it only took a matter of seconds until he was snoring.

I looked out of the floor length window to the city, the largest building had 'Congratulations Cato and Katniss' written across it in huge lights. It was truly insane the reception we had received, I see now why the careers take it so seriously.

I slipped off my dress and climbed into bed next to Cato, laying on his chest I could feel his erratic breathing, he was worried about his Father I could tell. I guess we could just face our problems in the morning.

I woke up at 8am, Cato was no longer beside me. I wondered if my belongings had been delivered yet, not wanting to put on the dress I'd been wearing last night, I put Cato's black shirt on and walked downstairs to the second floor where everyone else's bedrooms were.

I could hear grunting coming from one of the rooms and couldn't help but go and look, I peered around the door and saw Cato's brother Benji attacking a punching bag so furiously his knuckles were bleeding.

"Stop!" I said running in, he turned around still in full fight mode and before I knew it I hit the floor and my nose was throbbing in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to it's just you snuck up on me and I'm so so sorry!" Benji gushed as he bent down beside me

"It's fine" I said standing back up "I've been through a lot worse, trust me"

Laughing I saw Benji was still looking concerned

"Honestly I'm fine, I'm a victor remember"

"Okay" he smiled

"You should seriously stop though, your hands are bleeding"

"Oh I can't, I'm on a strict regime, just because we've been let out of the academy for Cato's return doesn't mean we can slack" he said, getting back up and ready to continue

"Well, I'm sure they won't notice, it's not like they're here"

"Yeah, my Dad is, he runs the academy! He's got me and Tatum on the strictest training schedule if we're both gonna be picked as volunteers at 18"

"Oh" was all I could say "Well, I'll leave you to it"

Feeling almost sick at the way Cato's father was treating his brothers I started realising what he must have gone through growing up. I walked downstairs again to the ground floor and saw my bags in the hallway. I looked into the lounge and saw Cato sat there with 3 other boys.

"I can't believe you did it bro, you won the fucking games!" one of them said slapping Cato on the back

"Yeah and you won it with that hot piece of ass" another one winked

"Yeah what's going on there, you nailing her or what?" the first one asked

"Hey shut up!" Cato almost shouted "Don't talk about her that way, she's a Victor just like me and she could probably kick your ass'"

I smiled biting my lip as I grabbed one of my bags and carried it upstairs. I threw on some black trousers and a purple top. As I headed back downstairs for a second time I bumped into a man in the corridor.

He had short grey hair, a tired looking face but was very muscly. This must be Cato's father.

"Congratulations on your Victory" he said in a booming voice

"Thank you" I replied, and walked past him as quickly as possible, not wanting to spend any more time near him.

Downstairs again I walked into the lounge where Cato was with his friends.

"Morning" I smiled, walking in

"Morning" Cato replied, I sat down next to him and he immediately pulled me close to him and took my hand, as if he was being protective.

"Hey" one of his friends said "Is that blood on your nose?"

"Oh yeah, your brother kind of accidently punched me in the face" I laughed

"He did what?" Cato nearly shouted

"Cato, relax it was an accident" But before I could calm him down he was stalking up the stairs

"Cato, stop!" I shouted as he ran into his brother's room. He picked his brother up and slammed him on the floor.

"You do not touch her Benji!" He shouted as he twisted Benji's arm around "I'M a Victor this is MY Victor's house, you need to remember your place" he spat and dropped his arm

"Cato it was a mistake, he didn't mean to do it" I said scowling at him

"Trust me, I'm doing him a favour" Cato whispered as he ushered me out of the room, as we left Cato's father walked into the room and started shouting at Benji for being weak and not fighting back.

This house, which seemed so perfect on the surface was actually just filled with broken people, I have a feeling the District is the same. In District 12 we might not have many luxuries, but at least we have our sanity.

"Our Car's here" Cato said to me "Guys we're gonna have to take off!"

He said goodbye to his friends and we both got into the car.

"Why did you do that Cato?" I asked, still angry

"Because, chances are he's going to be picked for the games when he turns 18, I want him to be prepared for that, prepared for what it's like in there because the Academy doesn't train you for the brutality of people"

I stared at the floor and took his hand

"I understand" I smiled, because I did, but this place, it freaked me out, everything seems so perfect but it's not.

We arrived in the city centre and crowds had formed, again peacekeepers had formed a pathway for us to get inside one of the buildings.

When we arrived inside I was so relieved to see Haymitch and Cinna!

"Right, you've got lunch with the Mayor and his family and then your speech straight after so hurry up and get ready" Haymitch said, we were ushered into some make-shift dressing rooms and I put on the outfit Cinna had prepared for me.

It was a black skin tight strappy jumpsuit, with some black heels. My hair was put into a classy up do with some curly strands of hair hanging down. Make-up wise, I had smoky eyes as usual.

"You know, if my mother saw me dressed like this…" I laughed to Cinna

"Well she won't will she, at least not for another 2 days" he winked

I sighed and headed out into the corridor, waiting for Cinna to finish off with Cato.

"Right have you thought about what you're going to say for your speech?" Haymitch asked me

"Err, stuff about being so proud to honour my district and crap like that?" I replied

"Pretty much, just keep to the script stuff sweetheart" he laughed "Oh and watch out for the Mayor's son and daughter, they're… Just watch out and play up your relationship"

I nodded and Cato emerged from the dressing room with Cinna, wearing black trousers and a white shirt with the top couple of buttons undone. Simple but effective.

We got into the elevator and headed to the 5th floor where the dining room is. The doors opened to reveal the Mayor, his wife and their two children.

"Cato, what a pleasure to finally meet you" The Mayor said, shaking his hand "You've brought great honour to this District and your family, congratulations. And Katniss, what a lovely surprise you were this year, your District must be very happy"

"Thank you Mayor" I smiled

"Hello" His wife said, air kissing both my cheeks, something I became accustomed to in the Capitol

"Nice to meet you" The girl smiled, doing the same air kissing gesture

"You look positively divine this afternoon" The boy said, taking my hand and kissing it. I looked to Cato in panic but he was too busy dodging kisses from the girl.

"These are my children, Greig and Sallie" the Mayor smiled, Cato and I just stared at each other in disbelief. "Please, take a seat"

We all sat down to lunch, the food was delicious but during the meal Greig was staring at me the entire time, I felt so uncomfortable. Cato and I were sat at opposite ends of the large table, so how I was supposed to play up our relationship I didn't know.

"So, Katniss" Greig said leering at me "Do tell me, you and this… oaf, is it real or just for the cameras?"

"It's very real" I smiled curtly

"Surely it won't work when you go back to your Disctrict? He's not exactly going to want to slum it in 12" Greig laughed "I suppose you could move to the Capitol, now you have the money, I've always wanted to live there"

"No 12 is fine for me" I bluntly replied

Finishing off dessert, I've never been happier to leave a room before in my life, I took Cato's hand almost immediately. I looked at Sallie, she was pretty gorgeous, her glossy red hair was curled and put to one side and she was wearing a gold dress which was pretty much see through.

I squeezed Cato's hand and we headed outside where a crowd consisting of the entire District awaited us.

The Mayor stepped forward first

"Welcome, welcome, it's always such a special occasion when a member of our own District wins the Hunger Games. Cato has made us all very proud, and we are delighted that he can share such a momentous victory with the lovely Katniss. Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado, I give you the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd started to go crazy, Cato and I stepped forward to the microphone as he began his speech I looked out into the crowd. People screaming, reaching their arms out trying to touch us, but then I caught sight of a family, stood at the side, they were not smiling or screaming they were crying.

There was a Mother and a Father and a little girl, they all had dark hair and the daughter had freckles that oddly reminded me of Clove… _Clove_. This was her family. My breathing suddenly became heavier as I looked at the mourning family, they were probably thinking _'Why her? She doesn't deserve this'_ Then I thought of Cato, if he saw them he was sure to crack. His District partner, she did deserve to be here more than me, she trained for this moment her entire life, I didn't even want it.

"Erm, Katniss?" I was broken out of my thoughts by Cato looking at me "Katniss, your speech?"

"Oh" I'd momentarily forgotten that I had to give a speech "Sorry"

I stepped up to the microphone and began my speech

"It's such a great honour to be able to be here today as a proud Victor. Thank you to all of you who supported me throughout the games, I can't begin to tell you how proud I am to bring honour to my District. Remember to keep on training hard because it could be you picked for next year's 75th Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour" I finished off with a smile. It sickened me having to say that bullshit but if it kept me out of being sold to the highest bidder, including Greig the Mayor's son, then I would say it 100 times more.

The crowd were literally going wild now, but all I could see were the sad faces of Cloves family.

The Mayor stepped back up

"Thank you so much for your inspirational words, Cato and Katniss will be paying one last visit to the Academy before leaving for District 4. We've loved having you here, and look forward to your return home Cato."

With that we all went back inside the building.

"We're going to the Academy?" I asked Cato

"Yeah, get a photo with the chief trainer, my Dad, and meet next year's hopefuls, every Victor does it" Cato said, this was all so normal to him yet so alien to me.

I couldn't help but feel this trip was putting a strain on whatever our relationship was. Back in the Capitol, we were the same, the only two people in the world who knew exactly how each other felt. But now, everything's so different, I feel like an imposter next to him here.

Ushered back into the car we were driven to another building. This one wasn't appealing, it was drab and grey everything about it made me want to not go inside. There wasn't even a sign stating what the building was, just a large black door.

Inside the smell took me back to the Capitol, it reminded me of exactly how the training room smelt there. In fact, the colours were the same as well.

"Is this place-" I began

"Modelled on the Capitol's training room? Yeah" Cato interrupted me "The Capitol actually gave it to us as a gift a few years back"

"Oh, I see" A gift? From the Capitol? If that isn't blatant favouritism then I don't know what is.

Inside the main room there were two boys and two girls stood in a line waiting for our arrival.

"Hi, I'm Chan" A boy with brown hair stepped forward and held out his hand for Cato and I to shake

"I'm Sandrah" The blonde girl stood next to him said

"I'm Ben" The boy with dark hair said

"I'm Jayne" The last girl said

"So, what do you think Cato? Another Victory on our hands next year?" The booming voice of Cato's Father appeared from behind us, we both turned around to see him walking towards us.

"Yeah, pretty good" Cato shrugged

"Ah, you're lying. They're useless, not one of them have proven to me that they have what it takes to be a Victor, not like you did." His Dad barked "So, care to explain to me now why you didn't kill her?"

What did he just say? My face twisted into that of utter shock.

"I'm stood right here you know" I butted in, but they both ignored me

"I didn't want to" Cato replied

"Why not?" His Dad barked back immediately

"Because why should I? Why should anyone go in there and kill? What for?" Cato shouted back

"To bring honour and pr-" His father started

"To bring honour and pride to our District, I know, I've heard it all before but the truth is it's just bullshit Dad!" Cato shouted, Haymitch appeared in the doorway listening in

"God, you're starting to sound like your Mother" his Dad laughed

"So what if I am, did you ever think she might be right? Look at these kids Dad, they've done nothing with their lives except train for this, this shitty lifestyle you force them to have and for what, so you can send them to the slaughter next year?" Cato was becoming increasingly angry, his face was red and his muscles were bulging, I turned to look at the 4 wannabe-tributes stood behind me, they too were becoming scared.

Cato turned and stalked towards one of the stations, grabbed a spear and threw it at one of the dummies, taking its head clear off.

"I hate this place!" he practically screamed

"Okay, okay, let's all just calm down for a second" Haymitch said, walking in "You, you officially win the award for pushiest parent of the year" he pointed at Cato's Father "And you, you officially win the award for dramatic speeches combined with spear throwing" he pointed at Cato "But before somebody actually does lose a head, or a limb, let's get this photo over and done with so I can get the hell out of this place"

We all just stared at each other for a moment before the 4 wannabee's took their places either side of Cato and I, and his Father stood in between us, Haymitch held up the camera

"Everybody say cheese!" and the camera flashed, nobody said cheese "Right lets go we've got a train to catch"

With that I practically sprinted out of the building with Haymitch, Cato walked behind us. In the car we still didn't speak.

"So you lived there?" I broke the silence

"Since I was 12" Cato replied "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't scare me" he did scare me

"This whole trip has been a disaster" he sighed "I don't even feel like I belong in that place anymore, I just feel like, like a…"

"An imposter?" I asked

"Yeah, exactly that"

"That's how I felt the entire time" I smiled

"Really?" he smiled back at me, taking my hand "What're we gonna do Katniss?"

"What do you mean?"

"After the tour, what're we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll come and visit you, and you can come and visit me! And we can phone each other, we won't lose touch Cato. Promise me" I don't know why but the thought of life without him now just upset me.

"I promise, Katniss" he leaned towards me and our lips touched.

And for one moment, I didn't care what happened tomorrow, or in 2 days when the tour is over I didn't care about anything because we have right now. Right now I don't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I know there wasn't much Cato/Katniss in this Chap but I promise there will be a lot more in the next one :D **

**Bloodredfirefly: I know there's grammar issues but when I started writing this it was literally just because I couldn't get the idea of Kato out of my mind! I didn't actually plan on putting it on here! But thank you so much for your reviews! :)**

**geranium08: Thanks for all your reviews! *spoilers* I'm still thinking about what to do when the tour's over with regards to Cato moving etc. But without giving too much away I have a good idea that I might go for which will stir things up a bit ;)**

**And thank you so so so much everyone else for your reviews! I'm moving out tomorrow butttt I'll hopefully get the next chapter up on Sunday? Ciao for now! :D xx**


End file.
